psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Index of statistical articles
This list will benefit from further pruning. From it you can see articles already included and those that might need copying. It will then need embedding in the other sections and turning into courses, including in the glossary etc... It is important to distinguish what actually needs to be copied over, i.e. what statistics topics are important in the study of psychology. Other statistics topics that are not directly related to psychology should be linked to externally, remember, this is a psychology wiki - not a statistics wiki. A ANCOVA - Absolute deviation - Accuracy and precision - Accuracy paradox - Akaike information criterion - Algorithms - Algorithms for calculating variance - Alignments of random points - Allan variance - American Statistical Association - Analysis of categorical data - Analysis of covarience - Analysis of variance - Analytics - Ancestral graph - Ancillary statistic - Applied statistics - Arithmetic mean - Association (statistics) Autocorrelation - Autocovariance - Autoregressive conditional heteroskedasticity - Autoregressive integrated moving average - Autoregressive moving average model - Average - B Bayes factor - Bayesian inference - Bayesian search theory - Behrens-Fisher problem - Benford's law - Berkson's paradox - Berry–Esséen theorem - Between groups design Bhattacharya coefficient - Bias (statistics) - Biased sampling - Bimodal distribution - Binary classification - Binomial distribution Binomial nomenclature Binomial proportion confidence interval - Binomial test Binomial theorem Biostatistics - Blind signal separation - Blocking (statistics) - Box plot - Box-Cox transformation - Box-Jenkins - Bunching parameter - C Calibration (statistics) - Canonical correlation - Central tendency measures - Causal analysis - Chauvenet's criterion - Central tendency measures - Chaos theory - Chi square test - Circular statistics - Classical test theory - Cluster analysis - Cochran's theorem - Coefficient of determination - Coefficient of variation - Cohen's kappa - Coherence (statistics) - Cohort analysis - Cohort (statistics) - Completeness (statistics) - Compositional data - Confidence limits (statistics) - Confidence interval - Conjoint measurement - Consistency (measurement) - Content analysis Content analysis (test) - Contingency table - Copula (statistics) - Correlation - Correlation function - Correlation ratio - Covariance - Covariance and correlation - Covariance matrix - Covariate - Cramér-Rao inequality - Credible interval - Cromwell's rule - Cross covariance - Cross-correlation - Cross-sectional data - Cross-validation - Cumulant - Cutting scores - D Data analysis - Data clustering - Data collection - Data dredging - Data mining - Data point - Data processing - Data set - Decision theory - Delta method - Deming regression - Dependent variables Descriptive statistics - Design matrix - Detection theory - Deviance information criterion - Differential entropy - Dimensionality reduction - Disattenuation - Discriminant analysis (in marketing) - Diversification - Double blind interaction E Ecological correlation - Ecological fallacy - Effect size - Efficiency (statistics) - Empirical Bayes method - Empirical distribution function - Empirical methods - Empirical orthogonal functions - Erdős-Bacon number - Ergodic theory - Error analysis - Errors and residuals in statistics - Error of measurement - Errors-in-variables model - Estimation of covariance matrices - Estimation theory - Evaluation criteria - Expectation-maximization algorithm - Experimental controls - Experimental design - Exerimental replication - Experimental subjects - Experimentation - Experimenter bias - Explained sum of squares - Explanatory variable - Explorative data analysis - Exploratory data analysis - Extrapolation - Extreme value theory - F F-test - Factor analysis - Factor structure False negative - False positive - FastICA - Fisher information - Fisher transformation - Fisher's exact test - Five-number summary - Fluctuation theorem - Followup studies Frequency distribution - Friedman test - Function approximation - Functional data analysis - Fuzzy set theory - G Gambler's fallacy - Gauss–Markov theorem - Generalized additive model - Generalized canonical correlation - Generalized linear model - Generalized method of moments - Goodness of fit - Graphical model - Guttman scale - H Halo effect Halton sequences - Heaps' law - Heteroskedasticity - Heuristic modeling Hidden Markov model - Hirsch number - Histogram - Homogeneity - Homogeneity of variance. Homoscedasticity - Hypothesis testing - I Idealised population - Imputation (statistics) - Independent component analysis - Independent variables Index of dissimilarity - Index of diversity - Inductive inference - Inferential statistics - Information entropy - Instrumental variable - Interaction analysis(statistics) - Interaction variance - Interclass dependence - Interquartile range - Interrater relaiability - Interval estimation - Item analysis (statistical) - [[Item analysis (test) - [[Item response theory - J Jaccard index - Jarque-Bera test - Jeffreys prior - Jensen-Shannon divergence - K K-means algorithm - Kaplan-Meier estimator - Kendall-tao - Knowledge of results - Kolmogorov-Smirnov test - Kruskal-Wallis one-way analysis of variance - L Latent growth modeling - Latin square - Least squares - Level of measurement - Linear model - Linear prediction - Linear regression - Location-scale family - Logistic regression - Longitudinal studies - Lurking variable - M M-estimator - Mann-Whitney U test - Mark and recapture - Markov chains - Mathematical modelling - Matrix population models - Maximum likelihood Maximum term method - Mean - Measurement - Mediator variable - Meta-analysis - Methodology - Mixture (probability) - Mixture model - Multidimensional scaling - Multiple regression - Multivariate analysis - N Natural computation - Negative relationship - Nominal category - Non-parametric statistical tests - Normal curve equivalent - Normal distribution - Null hypothesis testing Nuisance variable - O Oblique rotation - Observational study - Odds - Ordination (statistics) - Orthogonal array - Orthogonal rotation - Outlier - Overdispersion - Overfitting - P Paired comparison analysis - Parametric statisitcal tests - Pareto analysis - Pareto index - Pareto interpolation - Path analysis - Path coefficients - Percentage point - Phi cefficient - Point biserial correlation - Population (statistics) - Population statistics - Population viability analysis - Post-hoc analysis - Predicatability (measurement) - Prediction errors - Prediction interval - Probability - Probabilistic latent semantic analysis - Probability of kill - Probit - Process capability - Procrustes analysis - Projection pursuit - Propagation of uncertainty - Proper orthogonal decomposition - Prospective studies Psychological statistics - Psychometrics - Pythagorean expectation - Q Quadratic form (statistics) - Qualitative research - Quantitative methods - Quantitative trait locus - Q sort testing technique - Quasi experimental methods - R Random sampling - Rankit - Rank difference correlation - Rank order correlation - Raw score - Recurrence quantification analysis - Regression toward the mean - Reliability (statistics) - Repeated measures - Research setting - Research subject - Retrospective studies - Robust regression - Robust statistics - Rubin Causal Model - S Sampling (experimental) - Scaling (testing) - Score equating - Scoring (testing) - Sign test - skewed distribution - Spearman Brown test - Standard deviation - Standard scores - Statistical analysis - Statistical correlation - Statistical data - Statistical estimation - Statistical measurement - Statistical norms - Statistical probability - Statistical phenomena - Statistical population - Statistical power - Statistical process control - Statistical randomness - Statistical regression - Statistical regularity - Statistical reliability - Statistical rotation - Statistical sample parameters - Statistical samples - Statistical significance - Statistical tables - Statistical tests - Statistical theory - Statistical validity - Statistical varables - Statistical weighting - Statistical unit - Statistics - Stein's lemma - Stemplot - Stochastic modeling - Structural Equation Modeling - Studentized residual - Sufficiency (statistics) - Summary statistics - Survivorship bias - T T test - Test reliability - Test validity - Testing hypotheses suggested by the data - Tetrachoric correlation - The Long Tail - Time series - Total sum of squares - Trend estimation - Two-tailed test - Type I errors - Type II errors - U Uncertainty - Uncorrelated - Unit root - Unit root test - Unit-weighted regression - Unitized risk - Univariate - Usage analysis - V Variability measurement - Variance - Variance-to-mean ratio - Variogram - Varimax rotation - W Wald test - Wald-Wolfowitz runs test - Weighted geometric mean - Weighted harmonic mean - Weighted least squares - Weighted mean - Wilcoxon sign rank test - Window function - Winsorising - Z Zipf's law - Zulliger Z test - See also *Statistical analysis Category:Statistics